


hold me tight within your clutch

by pessimisticprose



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge (AoKise) [18]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Day 18: Lazy Morning Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Lazy Sex, M/M, Marriage, Morning Sex, NSFW Writing Challenge, clearly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:12:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pessimisticprose/pseuds/pessimisticprose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daiki is kissing his husband.</p><p>Or: day 18-lazy morning sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold me tight within your clutch

**Author's Note:**

> title from Sam Smith's "Latch" (i have his Cd and it's the CD that brings you the aokise 30 day challenge thank sam smith not me) 
> 
> (or blame sam smith not me) 
> 
> ANYWAY 
> 
> I am more than halfway done *throws confetti* 
> 
> I'm not cleaning that up

Daiki wakes up feeling warm, sated and content in a way he’s never been before. He’s completely pressed against Ryouta, like most mornings, but he’s the little spoon this morning. He loves waking up like this, when the sensations of complete security and happiness shroud him in what Daiki would compare to sunlight.

Ryouta’s got an arm wrapped loosely around his torso and another under his head like a pillow. Daiki keeps his eyes closed, relishing the hazy light that streams through sheer curtains. He thinks about what happened yesterday and a soft smile plays on the corners of his mouth. Daiki rolls over and he sees Ryouta blinking his eyes open slowly, still hindered by sleep. He rubs his face and when he catches Daiki’s eye, he smiles and leans in to kiss him.

Daiki is kissing his _husband_.

“Good morning, Aomine Ryouta,” Daiki teases.

Ryouta snorts and rolls his eyes. “G’morning, Kise Daiki.”

Daiki grins and leans in to kiss him again, sweetly and like they have all the time in the world. What Daiki realizes in that moment is that they _do_ have all the time in the world. Ryouta is his and he is Ryouta’s. It’s official–nothing can change it now.

“Worth the trip to America?” Daiki whispers, running a hand down Ryouta’s bare abdomen. They’re both still naked from last night. Daiki plays basketball over here in Florida, but Ryouta still travels frequently with his modeling career. He usually stays with Daiki, but he’s in Japan a lot, too.

“Do you even have to ask? You’re always worth it, Daiki,” Kise assures him. He rolls them over so he’s laying in between Daiki’s legs and they kiss lazily for a long time. Daiki pulls him closer and this is his _husband_. They are _married and Ryouta is his husband and this is real_. Daiki twists his fingers in Ryouta’s hair and tugs him a little closer.

“Love you,” Aomine murmurs into Ryouta’s lips. Ryouta hums and Daiki continues, saying, “I can’t believe I’m about to have sex with mu husband.”

Ryouta corrects him. “Again, Daiki. Have sex with your husband _again_. Or did you forget about how you begged me to fuck you into the mattress last night? Or how I rode your cock?”

“Shut up, baka,” Daiki says. He pulls Ryouta closer and Ryouta’s hips jerk into his, rubbing their half-hard cocks together. “Like I’d forget anything with you.” Daiki tries to pull him back in, but Ryouta holds himself up, resisting Daiki.

Ryouta’s face looks painfully open in that moment. “Daiki,” Ryouta breathes, leaning down to press a deep kiss on Daiki’s open mouth. Their tongues meet and Daiki’s stomach clenches involuntarily. God, he loves Ryouta.

It’s all very easy after that, calm and without desperation. Daiki has no idea how long he and Ryouta just grind together, walking towards orgasm instead of chasing after it. Ryouta loves it when his orgasm is drawn out and Daiki loves rough sex, but this peaceful, easy, almost _lazy_ sex is wonderful, too.

Ryouta eventually gets a hand around both of their cocks, stroking them with a slow pace that would be maddening if Daiki didn’t love it so much. Just watching Ryouta’s face and knowing how sweet everything is makes Daiki feel a little lightheaded.

The slide of their cocks causes delicious friction, sending Daiki off the edge before Ryouta. He comes and it’s not a mind-blowing orgasm, but it’s good, the promising start of a day filled with love and sex and more orgasms that Daiki wants to try and count. Ryouta lets out a moan only a minute after Daiki and they’re back to kissing each other without much of a goal. They’re only kissing to enjoy each other.

Daiki is kissing his _husband_.

The word still gives Daiki a little thrill. He pulls Ryouta closer.

**Author's Note:**

> clean up the confetti for me I'm delirious 
> 
> I'm like Poe–the more i write the more i die (and he didn't write gay porn he has no idea what i'm going thru) 
> 
> tumblr is pessimisticprose come send me prompts or ideas for the rest of the challenge (still have to throw in Jealous!aomine and whatnot) or even just headcanons please I thirst for tumblr friends and messages


End file.
